<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trespassers will be prosecuted by MarquisdeDiscotheque, Zsazsa4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379097">trespassers will be prosecuted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisdeDiscotheque/pseuds/MarquisdeDiscotheque'>MarquisdeDiscotheque</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsa4/pseuds/Zsazsa4'>Zsazsa4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rat girl summer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, if you have been exposed to asbestos at work you may be entitled to compensation, look upon my scam garage ye mighty and despair, scamming in my scam tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisdeDiscotheque/pseuds/MarquisdeDiscotheque, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsa4/pseuds/Zsazsa4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tozer visits Hickey in his scam garage for a nice night in. Sex, mould, rats and dubious plumbing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rat girl summer [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trespassers will be prosecuted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tozer hesitantly tapped at the door of the garage. If you could call it a door. It was thickly encrusted with some kind of moss and the paint had long since flaked off. It sat roughly in the middle of a row of other pebble-dashed lock-ups in disrepair. There were notices that they’d been condemned tacked up at both ends, but the building site hadn’t materialised yet; it was perfect for Hickey’s needs. Or so he claimed - Tozer thought privately that even Hickey wanted running water. If his means were as great as he promised, his schemes running as smoothly as all that, he could definitely have running water. The door rotated up a few feet and Hickey stuck his head out. Tozer gestured at him to lift it up a bit more. ‘I’m not crawling on the floor to get in, Cornelius.’</p><p>Hickey tilted his head, as if personally offended by Tozer’s reticence to crawl. ‘Try and be a bit inconspicuous, idiot,’ he said.</p><p>‘So open it up and let us in properly, then.’</p><p>Hickey rolled his eyes before vanishing into the garage. The door opened a bit further, although Tozer was still halfway to crouching to get under it. Perhaps this was why Hickey liked it; he seemed to enjoy small spaces, nooks and crannies. And doling out petty humiliations. Once inside, Tozer straightened up and squinted in the gloom. Some light came in through the ceiling. No rain predicted today, thank God. Once he’d fled in the middle of a downpour to catch the night bus home and Hickey hadn’t spoken to him for weeks. Tozer had given up trying to explain that the rain seeping down the wall and through small holes in the ceiling hadn’t been conducive to maintaining his hard-on (it had been dripped on wholly unpleasantly), and taken the silence as an opportunity to catch up on sleep. That was how they worked. </p><p>The garage was a cavern, a magpie’s nest, if magpies were slovenly and collected rubbish and shiny things alike. Trinkets nestled among the detritus, books and clothes - some of which seemed definitely not Hickey’s size - and junk Tozer couldn’t begin to identify. He hated it, neatness and tidiness - although not necessarily cleanliness - being two habits he’d kept. If he didn’t make his bed in the morning it nagged at him. But even without the army, he thought, he’d have known to make a bed. Not that Hickey’s bed really counted as a bed, being a mattress on the floor. A crooked bookcase hung over the bed - seemingly erected by Hickey himself, judging by the lurching angle and abundance of nails. At least Hickey had tried. The bed could only have benefitted from such attention. </p><p>‘I hate keeping on at you, but you want to get a bedframe. Especially with that on the floor, you’ll get properly sick.’</p><p>Hickey pouted. ‘There’s a tarpaulin under the mattress, what’s the need for a frame? You’re so particular I put some plastic sheeting down as well.’</p><p>Tozer had once read and half-remembered an article somewhere about a feral child out in Russia who’d been raised by animals, dogs maybe. Hickey seemed a bit like that to him, except that the child couldn’t speak, and Hickey hardly did anything else.</p><p>Hickey enjoyed lounging in his nest of blankets - not that there was anywhere else to lounge. A chair, or what’d once been a chair, was his concession to Tozer.</p><p>The first time Tozer had visited he had brought fancy oven pizzas, which had turned out to be utterly useless, because Hickey did not have an oven, or any kind of cooker, or even a microwave. He’d brought a bottle too, wine - not the lager he usually drank - because he thought Hickey might be into that fancy stuff. It turned out that Hickey didn’t drink. Embarrassed, he’d finally offered to pay for an Indian, but quickly realised that this was not a registered address and that trying to convince anyone to deliver to a disused garage might be difficult. Eventually they’d gone out to the nearest chip shop, and Tozer remembered the night with some fondness, possibly rosy because of the wine. They’d smelled ever so slightly of chip grease the next morning, along with the garage’s faint mustiness.</p><p>‘You’re later than you said you’d be,’ Hickey said tightly.</p><p>‘Had to eat, didn’t I? Since you never keep anything here.’</p><p>Hickey did that thing he did, where he frowned and looked hurt and Tozer wasn’t ever sure if he was joking. He had a lurching feeling he’d walked into a trap. But he always had that feeling around Hickey, and had learnt to dismiss it.</p><p>‘That’s why the light’s off! I put something in the fridge for you. I’ve been sat in the dark because I turned the fridge on for you to have a bite for your tea. And you went and ate without me.’</p><p>Tozer didn’t understand at all how Hickey got electricity, but he had a bare bulb dangling from the ceiling and a small fridge linked up to the socket through perilously frayed wires. Only one could be on at a time and Tozer made Hickey turn the whole arrangement off at the socket before they went to sleep. They had discovered that when it rained, the wires sparked, blinked and fizzed.</p><p>‘What did you have, then? Where did you have it?’ </p><p>Tozer said, trying to sound casual and aware he might fall into a crevasse at any moment, ‘I went over to Highgate.’ This had the grotesque outlines of a number of his parents’ arguments, but infinitely worse since at least they lived in a house. His mother might have left their tea in the oven for hours but she’d never been able to claim she’d sat in the dark for it.</p><p>Hickey fidgeted and smiled. ‘Well.’ Smiled again, and cocked his head like a dog after a treat. ‘I got you all sorts of wonders, so you might as well have them.’</p><p>Tozer opened the fridge, half expecting to find something rotten. Instead, he found a cream and apple turnover and several bottles of Kronenbourg. Not a beer he much liked, but no need to let on about that. ‘Oh,’ he said with relief, ‘I’ve got room for that. But what are you having?’</p><p>‘I’ve not eaten. Well, I had the other turnover because you were late. But I was waiting for you.’ Tozer was almost ready to feel guilty, when he noticed a plastic takeaway box abandoned by the fridge. A few wan noodles still sat in it, limp and cold. </p><p>‘Oh, yeah,’ he said. ‘Who ate all that then?’</p><p>Hickey’s face moved through a series of nearly imperceptible expressions, before settling on a clearly displeased smile. ‘Well, it’s the first thing I had in a while.’</p><p>‘You’ve cash by the bed - mattress - and a Morrisons down the road, so I fail to see how that’s my problem.’</p><p>‘Billy would care,’ Hickey said. ‘Not that it matters, since you were with Auntie James.’</p><p>‘Oh, come off it,’ Tozer said. ‘You’re one to talk.’ He pulled the pastry out of the fridge and switched it off before turning the light on. It flickered and blinded him after the dim. ‘You’re cheating on me with Billy.’</p><p>Hickey snorted. ‘No, I’m cheating on Billy with you. Billy was here first.’</p><p>‘He hasn’t been around for a while, though,’ Tozer said through a mouthful of sweet.</p><p>‘Working on a cruise ship, isn’t he. He can’t just pop off for a quick jaunt when he’s in the middle of a fjord or whatever.’ </p><p>‘Northern lights,’ Tozer said bitterly. ‘How romantic.’</p><p>‘Don’t you get in a mood,’ Hickey said. Before Tozer could protest the unfairness of this, Hickey leaned over and licked a bit of cream from the side of his mouth. ‘Right messy, you are.’ Tozer wanted to gesture to the detritus surrounding them, but Hickey’s tongue was warm and his gaze playful. Tozer thought hopefully that he might get what he came for. And the turnover was an added bonus.</p><p>Tozer quickly swallowed the last bite and held out his fingers for Hickey to lick the sugary flakes. Hickey held his wrist and lapped slowly, sucking each clean with an absolutely filthy grin. ‘If I kissed you, do you think I could taste it?’ he said.</p><p>Tozer leaned in and Hickey brushed their lips together, tantalisingly chaste, before biting hard at Tozer’s lower lip. Tozer tasted apple turnover and blood. He lowered his full weight on Hickey, pushing him down to the mattress. ‘That wasn’t very nice,’ he said, then kissed his way down Hickey’s neck, sucking and biting. </p><p>‘How old are you, fifteen?’ Hickey said, but he was breathing hard. ‘That’d better not bruise.’ He wound his legs around Tozer’s back and pulled him closer, bringing their bodies together with surprising strength. Tozer kept Hickey’s shoulders pinned down with his forearm as he unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and licking down his chest. He left wet marks over Hickey’s ribs, lapped at his nipples, and then ran his tongue down the length of his stomach. ‘I see where you’re going,’ Hickey said, and laughed.</p><p>Tozer sat up to take his trainers and then his t-shirt off. Hickey watched him with appreciation, his gaze flicking down to his crotch. Tozer would’ve taken more off, but Hickey pulled him back for another kiss, open-mouthed. They lapped hungrily at each other, Hickey licking at Tozer’s lips and teeth. He raked his nails down Tozer’s back, clutched at his arse. ‘Ow,’ Tozer said, ‘we agreed no nails.’ But his cock pressed all the more insistently. ‘Fuck, all right, you can keep on with it this once.’</p><p>Hickey looked very pleased. His cheeks were pink, hair loose across the dirty pillow. He never appeared flustered, exactly, but his breath hitched when Tozer’s hard cock pressed against his own through their trousers.</p><p>‘I have to get out of these jeans, this is killing me,’ Tozer said. He stripped off fully and sat back, stretching for Hickey’s benefit. He put a hand on the bulge of Hickey’s trousers and squeezed. ‘Don’t look so sad,’ he said, ‘you can keep scratching at me when I come back.’ He walked across the garage, cock bobbing against his stomach, to get himself another beer, opening it while leaning against the mini-fridge. He casually palmed himself while he drank.</p><p>‘You know exactly what you’re doing,’ Hickey said.</p><p>‘It’s working, isn’t it?’ Tozer raised his eyebrows at the bulge in Hickey’s trousers. Hickey shrugged and smirked. Beer still in hand, he came back to the bed, stood in front of Hickey. Hickey slowly put his hands behind his head, stretching his body out underneath Tozer. He was more muscular than his slight frame suggested.</p><p>‘If you want something, you’ll have to come down and get it,’ he said.</p><p>‘I thought you might like to come up and get it.’</p><p>Hickey sighed, but there was clear lust in it. He pulled himself up and got onto his knees, tracing a hand up Tozer’s leg, gripping his thigh before getting a handful of his arse. He gripped Tozer hard at the hips before starting to lick his cock, nosed at Tozer’s lightish pubic hair, inhaling deeply. Tozer almost choked on the last of his beer when Hickey played gently with his balls. He stroked the sensitive bit of skin behind while taking Tozer’s cock into his mouth, as much of it as he could.<br/>
Tozer began to thrust into the warmth of Hickey’s mouth. He set down the bottle before catching his hands in Hickey’s hair to pull him closer, but Hickey pulled off. ‘Not with that thing, you don’t,’ he said. ‘Behave yourself. And you could make a bit more noise while you’re at it, show your appreciation.’</p><p>‘Jesus Christ,’ Tozer said, ‘I’m not taking suggestions.’ He guided Hickey’s head back to his cock, gentle this time, and obligingly gasped when Hickey swallowed and felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He got a hand on the rest of Tozer’s cock and worked it firmly, got into a proper rhythm. Tozer felt himself edging closer, and had to stop himself bucking his hips. ‘Ah- ah- fuck-’ He tugged at Hickey’s hair. ‘I’m close,’ he said. Hickey didn’t pull off, instead sucked harder and licked faster. Tozer’s belly and groin were suffused with warmth and he could feel how tight his balls were. Hickey swallowed, hard, taking in more of Tozer than he had before. Taken by surprise, Tozer spilled down his throat, laughed and swore. Hickey kept Tozer in his mouth, tonguing at him, until he was spent and soft, and kept sucking lightly until Tozer had to push him off.</p><p>Hickey licked his lips. ‘What have you got for me, then?’</p><p>Tozer sat down heavily on the mattress. He pulled Hickey in against his chest and held up his hand to Hickey’s mouth, letting Hickey get it good and wet. He began to pull Hickey off, fast and firm. </p><p>‘Lazy bugger,’ Hickey said. ‘Not that you’re not good at it. Used to toss each other off in the Rifles, did you?’</p><p>This was a familiar enough line of mockery for Tozer to ignore it. He shoved Hickey against the mattress with force, hand on his cock moving more rapidly. Hickey hissed through his teeth and dug his nails into Tozer’s back before raking down. ‘You little bastard,’ Tozer said feelingly, ‘can’t just do it normal.’</p><p>Hickey leaned his face in close against Tozer’s neck, close enough that Tozer could feel the warmth of his breath, shuddering at every touch, and then bit at his ear. Tozer sped up, forcing Hickey to muffle a groan into his shoulder, where he again bit down hard. Tozer couldn’t stifle a cry and Hickey arched in his grip, coming up Tozer’s chest and belly. Hickey rested his forehead against Tozer’s, panting at Tozer’s mouth. Tozer gave Hickey a cheeky kiss, wrinkling his nose at the taste of his own cum. </p><p>He rolled off and lay on his back, hoping that the dampness was his sweat and not the mattress. ‘Your breath smells something strong,’ he said. ‘And you’ve got cum in that scruff.’</p><p>‘Then wash your sweaty crotch,’ said Hickey. He rubbed at his scanty beard. ‘It’s your own fault. Staying the night?’</p><p>Given the smell of damp coming off the mattress, Tozer wasn’t too happy about it, but didn’t think he could refuse without some kind of payback later. And besides, he didn’t fancy the bus home, the walk in the cold, the broken lift and trudging up the stairs to his bedsit, which itself smelled vaguely of cooking and drains. Hickey was warm, and there were blankets. ‘Course,’ he said, ‘but we’ll do this at mine next time. Can have a shower in the morning.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ Hickey said, oddly peaceable. ‘Yeah, a shower might be nice.’ </p><p>They smoked in companionable silence, using the takeaway box as an ashtray. The smoke hung in the air. Tozer pulled the mismatched quilts and blankets up around them, and Hickey, uncharacteristically generous, moved back against the wall and invited Tozer into his arms. He nuzzled into the back of Tozer’s neck and brought an arm up around his chest. ‘Sleep easy now, love,’ he said.</p><p>Tozer wriggled his feet in the darkness at the endearment. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hickey was woken in the early hours by a noise. He slept lightly, if at all, but it must have been loud because next to him Tozer had stopped snoring. He’d got the fridge to keep rats out of his food; a few courses of traps and poison had mostly got rid of them, but maybe they were back. It sounded close, scratching or chewing. He didn’t want them to get to the books he’d stolen from the library, especially now that Bridgens had started locking the travel books away and replacing them would be more of a chore. He’d have to kill the rats, then. ‘Do you hear that?’ he said.</p><p>‘You what?’ Tozer’s voice sounded sticky.</p><p>‘Can you hear it?’ Hickey kicked Tozer in the shin with a bony foot. ‘Rats. Bastards.’</p><p>Tozer mumbled something unintelligible, then said, ‘Of course you’ve got rats, it’s a bloody squat in a bloody garage. Don’t know why I agreed to stay here.’</p><p>Hickey narrowed his eyes. ‘Are you eating?’</p><p>‘Got hungry, like.’</p><p>‘Oh, after you had two teas and all.’</p><p>Tozer finished the Snickers bar he’d grabbed from the pocket of his jacket. ‘I had one tea and a sweet. Not my fault you don’t eat properly.’</p><p>‘I was waiting for you.’</p><p>‘You weren't- no, no, leave it, I’m not going over this again. You twister.’</p><p>Hickey rolled his eyes, and said ‘You got any of that Snickers left?’ Tozer ignored him. Hickey rolled to face the wall, but the wall was damp and getting damper. He stayed there anyway, nose getting cold, until Tozer gave in and slid a large and slightly sticky arm around him. Hickey considered wiping his nose on his arm but decided it could wait. Pale light seeped through the cracks in the ceiling and the gaps where the ceiling met the walls. It wasn’t the warm, soft, summery light that bathes lovers’ limbs; it was wettish and miserable and too fucking early in the morning. He felt Tozer’s prick start to press into the small of his back. ‘You really never give it a rest. How am I supposed to sleep with that poking me?’</p><p>‘Better things to do than sleep,’ Tozer said. Although he was undeniably horny, as soon as the words came out he started to regret them; he could feel his bowels stir into action, and Hickey didn’t have a toilet. Of course Hickey didn’t have a toilet. Couldn’t live like a normal person, using a normal toilet. He was happy to piss round the back but taking a dump was too far. Too early for the library to be open, as well.</p><p>Hickey, of course, went straight for his arse. With a lithe movement he was face to face with Tozer, reaching and squeezing it. Tozer grunted, not sure he really wanted Hickey at his arse on this particular occasion. But the touch was nice, firm and stroking downwards towards his taint. As soon as Hickey started to pull his arse cheeks apart, Tozer swung himself on top of him. Hickey looked surprised, and a dangerous look in his eyes warned Tozer not to push too far. ‘I wasn’t going to go all the way,’ Hickey said. ‘Just a finger.’</p><p>‘Just the tip,’ Tozer imitated Hickey’s light voice. Secretly he didn’t want Hickey’s finger, even though it was usually something he liked. Shitting himself on Hickey’s mattress would be an all-time low. He was already clenching at the thought. </p><p>‘Gone off it?’ Hickey said.</p><p>To distract him, Tozer ducked his head beneath the covers and licked a wet stripe up Hickey’s rapidly hardening cock. He took it fully into his mouth and sucked, getting it wet. As Hickey moved a hand to hold Tozer’s shoulder down, Tozer came off it and took Hickey in hand, pulling at him roughly. He ground down against Hickey, bringing their pricks together. Tozer threw the covers off, exposing their bodies to the cold air. It almost stung. </p><p>Hickey inhaled sharply through his nose, stayed remarkably pliable. Rather than moving to take control of the situation from Tozer, he allowed him to jerk off their cocks together. Tozer reached his other hand to take Hickey’s wrist - usually a risky move, but Hickey seemed less guarded than usual, and let him - and pulled it up above Hickey’s head, pinning him down. Hickey’s eyes fluttered closed. ‘Yeah,’ he murmured, ‘just like that. You do it so well for me.’ </p><p>Tozer flushed, embarrassed and delighted. ‘Yeah?’ he said.</p><p>‘You always do, pet. You always do so well for me, you’re good to me.’</p><p>Tozer moved his face closer to Hickey’s and kissed him hard, his hand getting slicker and wetter. Above Hickey’s head, their fingers tangled together. ‘I want to do well for you, I love to -’</p><p>‘I’m gonna-’ Hickey whimpered into Tozer’s mouth. ‘Sol -’ He came in a burst of fluid over Tozer’s fingers. Tozer couldn’t help smiling, sat up to get a better grip on his own cock, and sharply banged his head on the shelf above Hickey’s bed.</p><p>‘Fuck!’</p><p>The shelf gave a creak, and while Tozer was still rubbing the back of his head and trying not to lose his hard-on, the shelf gave out, hitting his back as it fell off the wall. The impact stunned him for a second. Books clattered around the bed. He gave up and wilted. ‘Told you about that fucking shelf. How many fucking times.’</p><p>Hickey, who had remained completely unbruised as Tozer’s body took the full brunt of the bookshelf and its contents, had the decency to look a little concerned. ‘You all right?’</p><p>‘Do I look all right?’</p><p>‘Well, yeah, mostly.’</p><p>Tozer rolled off Hickey and groaned. His cock was completely soft, his head and back throbbed with pain, and he was again aware that he desperately needed a shit. ‘Hellfire,’ he said. He put his face in his hands.</p><p>‘What’s the matter, love?’</p><p>Tozer wanted to strangle him. ‘This place is a fucking death trap. Mould, rats, shelves, and you don’t even have a toilet. I keep telling you you can come and stay with me but you always end up back here.’</p><p>‘A man’s got to have his own home!’</p><p>‘It’s not a home! It’s not even a house!’</p><p>‘I suppose I’ve been thinking of moving. There is the asbestos…’ Hickey mused. </p><p>Tozer stared at him. ‘You’re having me on. Asbestos? There’s asbestos in here?’</p><p>Hickey shrugged, made a face. ‘It’s three doors down!’</p><p>‘It’s - that’s not - If it’s anywhere, it’ll be in the roof, they’ll have built with it. You are having me on.’</p><p>‘You haven’t seen the sign outside?’</p><p>‘No, I haven’t seen the fucking -’ Tozer was about to breathe deeply, then thought better of it.</p><p>‘Come on, Sol, I know you can just about read.’</p><p>‘Ha, ha,’ Tozer said, getting up and pulling his clothes on as quickly as he could. ‘I’m out of here. Truly, you can get fucked.’</p><p>‘You’re not angry as all that, are you?’ Hickey said, looking wounded. ‘I thought we were having a nice time! It’s not my fault.’</p><p>Tozer thought strongly that this was Hickey’s fault, but also his own fault for being fool enough to go along with it, and softened a little. ‘I am properly angry with you, this time,’ he said.</p><p>Hickey pouted. ‘You did like it up til then, though?’</p><p>‘Weren’t too bad until I found out I may have mesothelioma, no.’</p><p>Hickey made to touch Tozer’s leg. ‘You don’t have mesothelioma, come off it. Just a sore head. And blue balls. Let me make it up to you.’</p><p>‘Funnily enough, I’m not in the mood just now.’</p><p>Hickey looked as if he might retreat, but then reached out and gently touched the back of Tozer’s hand. He waited a second to make sure Tozer wouldn’t shake him off, then clasped it tightly.</p><p>‘You can’t get around us that easily,’ Tozer said. With Hickey’s hand warming his own, and now Hickey’s chin resting on his shoulder, Hickey’s arm sliding around his back, he felt something tighten in his chest. He knew what this feeling might be and he resolved not to think too much about it, because thinking about it was a very bad idea. They sat in rare, comfortable silence. He spoiled it by adding ‘I won’t be around in the day next week.  Maybe the week after as well. Got a bit of proper work.’</p><p>Hickey did not like the term ‘proper work’. ‘We’re doing proper work. We’ve got a plan. You can’t just be going off doing whatever you like.’</p><p>‘It’s two weeks at the most, and you’ve hardly got a volume operation going. Some of us have the rent to pay. Which you ought to look into, this is disgusting.’ Tozer stood up, pulled his jacket on and checked the time on his watch. The toilets in the Morrisons by the bus stop would just be open when he got there, not that they were really any better than just shitting here would have been. They sometimes had loo roll, at least, but the UV light gave him a headache.</p><p>‘I’ll see you one night, maybe?’ Hickey said, failing to keep the smirk off his face. He stood up, pulling the blankets around his waist and stepping over books. </p><p>‘All right, but you’re coming over to mine. I’m not coming back here.’ Tozer said. He made to open the garage door, but Hickey leaned against it, and pointed to his mouth. </p><p>‘Forgetting something, aren’t we?’ Tozer was chagrined at being obliged to do something he would have done gladly anyway, but still came forward to meet Hickey, slung an arm around his waist and kissed him. Hickey hummed happily. When Tozer let him go he moved from the door and sat back down on his mattress nest like a tiny emperor. He began sorting the books, loose papers and cheap phones which had fallen with the shelf.</p><p>Tozer left him to it and opened the garage door fully, so that he could walk without hunching over, slamming it shut behind him. He gave each of the neighbouring garages a cursory glance, looking for any signs about asbestos, but saw none.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://roaringgirl.tumblr.com">One of us is on tumblr</a> if you want to talk about the terror, our disgusting worldbuilding or the UV lights in the Morrisons toilets</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>